capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Motion Sporting Goods
Motion Sporting Goods, formerly known as Motion Baseball Supplies, and officially abbreviated as Motion Co., is an athletic sports company originating from Vadrea, with headquarters being based in Modrein Exe, Cesieteos. They have become widely regarded as one of the best distributors of sportswear, gear, and uniforms in the industry. They also sponsor various teams, such as the Procruia Wolves of the CBL. The corporation expanded into other sports in 2053, rebranding themselves as Motion Sporting Goods. Early Years Motion was founded by a group of five former athletes in 1983 in Shaei, Vadrea. The lack of sport popularity gave the company a difficult time attracting interest and revenue to their store location, and Vadrea's poor state of living made the business subject to various robberies despite being in what was considered a "rich area" of the nation. Throughout the struggles in jump starting the corporation, Motion received a silver lining in 1996, when the Cesian War for Independence broke out, and the occupation of Shaei prompted the business to move all of their resources to the rebellion controlled land, which would eventually become Cesieteos. The Founding Era National Success Motion Co. gained a large increase in popularity due to the establishment of the Cesian Baseball League and boomed in sales throughout 2002. The later years on the 2000s was a major success, with the company opening over 20 new locations and expanding into neighboring country, Qascua, though the location in the nation was shut down soon after. Motion would continue its rising success for two decades, going into 2020. Decline and Near-Shutdown In 2022, sales began to take a hit from an unknown source, presumably tax rising and sport interest declining. The Cesian Baseball League expanded internationally, with Machinish, Harbian, and Concordian teams entering the organization. This gave Motion a chance to present their products to the superpower nations of Junope, which ultimately failed. 14 of the 20 locations shut down from the lack of funding, and all of the founding members left the corporation. A temporary C.E.O, Jameson Raillon, took to rebuilding the company by investing in small teams across the nation by using the remaining resources in an all-or-nothing attempt to keep the company standing. The investments paid off, with the teams booming in popularity and becoming well-known throughout Cesieteos. The Shefska Era Assassination of Jameson Raillon As the 2020s passed, Motion steadily expanded into its old locations and into new ones internationally. Jameson Raillon continued his role of C.E.O, despite many in the corporation polling to remove him from the position, arguing that they placed him as a temporary executive until a full-time replacement was found. Raillon saved the company from folding, but did many actions that tarnished the trust of his employees by sponsoring a Vadrean team and expanding into it, as well. President Tony Shefska secretly supported the protests for Raillon's removal by sabotaging the C.E.O's upcoming projects that would have exclusive items sold to the Vadreans, and a second project that involved a mass exodus of employees that he deemed lazy and unproductive. Shefska became involved with a small group of men that were willing to eliminate Raillon with any means necessary. A plan was set into play by the group. Raillon planned to meet Harold Mabrera, a Qascuan President of Weston Sports, another major company that sells its own sports necessities in Qascua, which was when Shefska ordered a sniper to assassinate him. Two men waited in a black van in a nearby parking lot, while one worked the sniper rifle and the other watched for any security. Raillon was exiting the building to welcome the Quascuan personally into the office building when the assassin took his shot. The shot was intercepted by Mabrera when he walked in front of Raillon to shake his hand, sending him to the ground. Raillon contacted his guards when a second shot killed him instantly. Mabrera slowly bled to death as the hitmen fled the scene. Mabrera would later die on the way to the hospital. Tensions with Weston Shefska was unanimously voted by the corporation administrators as the new C.E.O of Motion. The assassination of Raillon and Mabrera created major tension between Qascua and Cesieteos, each nation claiming the other orchestrated it. Shefska ignored the political issues between the country neighbors and focused on the accusations by Weston's new President, Selver Dahmo, who claimed Shefska was behind the deaths of both men. Lawsuits were served to each company, which affected Motion very little with its steady increase of sales and prosperity. Weston made moves against the Cesian corporation, taking major area by establishing their own location and producing attack ads. Motion countered by creating its own attack advertisements and creating new products hastily to attract more customers, and moved to locations near the new Weston areas to take away revenue. Dahmo resorted to accusing Shefska once more of hiring men to kill his predecessor, inadvertently making him and his corporation look petty. Wolves-Storms Riots Main article: 2047 Wolves-Storms Riots Procruia Wolves, and Qascuan team, the Ospia Storms, Weston sponsored the team and provided the Storms with equipment, custom gloves, and bats with their trademarked logo. As the Postseason swiftly approached, it was clear the two teams would face each other eventually. In the Divisional Set, the Wolves and Storms battled in a 5-game-series. With the Wolves down 2 games to 0, Motion bribed various players and coaches to spark arguments with the other team, and attempt to get them ejected or cause a fight. In the bottom of the 9th, Wolves catcher Kale Gemmy began taunting the Storms, causing both benches to clear and the teams to fight. The brawl turned deadly as some players bludgeoned each other with bats, knocking some unconscious. Fans poured onto the field, taking the sides of the team they supported. A full out riot occurred for two hours before police force was administrated. Authorities broke up the fight, and ended the game as a draw, which still left the Storms victors of the series. Motion's bribery succeeded in decreasing the Storms popularity, therefore decreasing Weston revenue. It was all for not, as the same occurred with the Wolves. Shefska's Resignation As his blunt slashes at Motion's corporate rivals and obvious attempts to sabotage the competition, the administration of the company held a voting on keeping Shefska in the C.E.O position, or to execute a forced resignation. With 70% of the polls in favor of removing Shefska, the former was discharged from Motion. With no head of the company, the administration looked to find a new C.E.O that would recover from Shefska's rampage against Weston, and one that would continue building the empire. Clyde and Jerriforn Era Joint Leadership Vice President Patrick Clyde and Markacus Jerriforn, a renowned innovator of new products for Motion, were the top two candidates to succeed Shefska. Employees were once again tasked with deciding in a fair voting. An astounding 50/50 tie was calculated after the poll ended. Administration denied requests to vote to break the tie. An official statement was released; announcing both Clyde and Jerriforn would run Motion as joint C.E.Os. Sporting Expansion 'ALL CONTENT PAST HERE WILL BE EXPANDED ' Bowling Expansion A sharp spike of bowling popularity was noticed by Motion. After years of being a baseball-exclusive brand, the company began expanding into sports, beginning with said sport. Many new employees were hired to accommodate the expansion, with new factory jobs opening and new designers to create products for Bowling. Category:Companies Category:Organizations Category:Baecca